<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yes, officer by fairy_myeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318227">yes, officer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_myeon/pseuds/fairy_myeon'>fairy_myeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Face-Fucking, Filthy, Gun play, Hate Sex, M/M, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Slutty Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, delinquent baekhyun, mention of weed, police officer chanyeol, policeAU, spitting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_myeon/pseuds/fairy_myeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As annoying as the little delinquent was, Officer Park couldn't help but to be drawn towards the little vixen that was Byun Baekhyun. How could he not? And with the babe offering something so filthy, it was no surprise that Chanyeol eventually gave in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>yes, officer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! another tweetfic of mine that found it's way on my ao3 acc. enjoy the filth!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"For fucks sake, Baekhyun!" </p><p>Chanyeol was proud of his profession, prided himself in being a good police officer. He liked contributing towards the society as best as he could. So he couldn’t possibly express the annoyance that mustered his mind upon being confronted with the small frame in front of him, for he should’ve probably expected this outcome.</p><p>The officer put down his gun while looking at the boy with the most done face ever. Not like he had planned on using his weapon, they merely used it to scare off the teenager at this party the police was supposed to shut down. They had a busy night and just wanted to get it over with, especially since this house had often been the target of complains from the neighbour about loud noises at night and underage drinking due to the excessive parties thrown there every other weekend. So at this point, the police’s tolerance was low at dealing with this place and he knew the rich kid throwing the party was extremely aware of it. To conclude this, he didn’t feel bad in the slightest to show off his gun in order to speed things up.</p><p>However, Officer Park knew that this method didn't help with this kid. He looked around, they were at a secluded garden area somewhere at the property of the random rich kid who threw the party. The property was quite big, so he actually had to walk a bit to get here, making sure nothing was happening here. So with everything only poorly lit and no proper party set up, it was no surprise it was not occupied by the guests. But he could hear the mess the arrival of the police made in the distance. Next to them was a lavish cottage with a veranda that the boy in question was leaning onto. He was quite an odd one, Chanyeol had to admit.</p><p>Since everything was clear, he stomped into the direction of the boy and took away the joint between the Smaller's dainty fingers. Instead of throwing it away though, he took a deep drag, welcoming the substance in his throat. He was a police officer, but that didn't mean he never needed to relax, too. Especially with this kid. </p><p>Byun Baekhyun smiled teasingly at him, already way too familiar with that sight. Riling up Officer Park was fun, always such a hot sight.<br/>
„Good evening, Officer Park.“, the boy said, playing with the thin black choker around his neck. Chanyeol ignored his greeting and now snapped away the joint, burying it under his boots. Gone evidence. </p><p>"You can't keep involving yourself in this mess all the time, Baekhyun.“ The officer said. This kid really was something, at this point he was more than just familiar with him. Baekhyun could be called a very frequent encounter the police officer had.</p><p>Always lingering around in places he shouldn't, skipping school and smoking weed. So it was never a surprise when Chanyeol encountered him on his patrols.<br/>
"But why?" Baekhyun pouted.<br/>
"I'm not able to see your handsome face then, Officer Park" </p><p>Flirty as always, Chanyeol sighed, half annoyed and half conflicted because while Baekhyun <em>was</em> a very noisy little kid always butting into his business, never too short on a skittish comment thrown at him, he couldn't deny how <em>hot</em> the teenager was. With the tight pants and the black mesh shirt he was wearing, he looked like a sinful little fantasy. </p><p>"Baekhyun, you are 18 now, that means the law works differently for you now. I can't let you slide out of these things that easily anymore. You have to start taking responsibility.“, he said, this time more seriously. Baekhyun was a little brat and a night in a cell would probably do his attitude something good but, granted, Chanyeol wasn’t really keen on getting a teenager in trouble. </p><p>Baekhyun pouted again.<br/>
“But that is boring, Mr. Park.” Voice playfully sassy, he leaned back a bit on the handrail of the veranda he was occupying right now. Almost as if he wanted to give the impression of him being a boyish little farmer child instead of the bratty little city kid he was. However, the babe would then smirked cockily and with a few small steps he was right in front of the Officer, eyeing him with a special kind of <em>joy</em> in his eyes. Chanyeol wasn’t someone that needed to be insecure about himself. Shoulders broad, body trained and face sculpted in godlike glory. The uniform, tight around his torso, only added to the appeal the man radiated. An appeal Baekhyun surely couldn’t deny. Damn he looked <em>so good</em>. </p><p>Slender little fingers coming up to stretch over the Officer’s torso, the rough fabric feeling so good under his fingertips. However, he wished he could’ve skip the fabric, because the hardness beneath it seemed so much more interesting.</p><p>"You're right, I <em>am</em> 18 now, <em>Officer Park</em>.“, he whispered against his ear, taking in the dominant scent of the man. Baekhyun licked his lips and Chanyeol swallowed. Fuck.</p><p>"But if you are so concerned for me, maybe there are other ways for me to see you regularly that don't require for me to get in trouble, hm?" Baekhyun’s laugh was light and teasing, but also sultry and alluring.<br/>
“I am sure you are glad to help me from getting in trouble again.”</p><p>Chanyeol chuckled humorlessly, half annoyed and half angry at that. That was the reason for him? The boy wanted some cock? He expected for the little vixen to be quite flirtatious, but he couldn’t recall Baekhyun to ever be so bold.<br/>
Now it was Chanyeol's turn to smirk, darkly. He would be lying to himself if he didn’t catch himself check Baekhyun out here and there, his quite promiscuous way of dressing and presenting himself doing his thing on its own.<br/>
With his full cheeks, his red hair and his sinful lips he was quite the beauty. And he knew that Baekhyun /loved/ when Chanyeol looked at him. Would always linger around places he <em>knew</em> Chanyeol would patrol. </p><p>"Tsk, so that's why you act like a little brat?", he asked, voice now those of a mocking tone and he could /feel/ how Baekhyun’s knees buckled. A smirk was snow stretching over hi slips as she observed the pretty hand splayed out on his wide chest, caressing the shiny brooch of his department.</p><p>"You just want to get your holes filled by me? Like a whore? Is that what you want?" Chanyeol looked around once again to check if no one was here and he felt the hand on his chest gripping the fabric now, more eager, followed by a little whine. The babe sounded like such a whore, he thought.</p><p>And it was enough for him, enough for him to let go of all restraints and protocol. Not like it mattered now. If Baekhyun wanted to be a little slut, he could treat him like one. </p><p> </p><p>He immediately had Baekhyun's arm pinned behind his back while turning him around, he wasn't a high ranked officer for nothing, and pressed him against the railing of the veranda. The vixen eagerly bending over, the dimly light of the moon and a lone lantern illuminating the masterpiece that was his ass and he couldn’t help but spank it. The smaller moaned in bliss, for he had always envisioned Chanyeol’s rough hands on him like that. Baekhyun couldn’t help but getting excited when Chanyeol pushed his hands forward , he heard a <em>click</em> and felt cold steel around his wrists.<br/>
The handcuffs felt heavy and bulky around his small wrists but he loved every second of it already. Chanyeol’s hands were so rough against his own, softer ones.<br/>
The Officer enjoyed the way the boy was wiggling around in front of him, plushy lips leaving giggles of joy upon hearing the rustling of the handcuffs whenever he moved. Thoroughly pleased with the restraint he had given him and it made Chanyeol smile darkly. </p><p>He quickly looked around, noticing a wooden pillar with a hook at the Veranda, probably for Lanterns. He smirked yet again and Baekhyun found himself manhandled against it, hands above his head, handcuffs around his thin wrists and Chanyeol easily placed them on the hook so Baekhyun wasn't able to move, standing on his toes now. Fuck yes. </p><p>"What a pretty sight.“, the Officer said, eyes wandering up and down on the boy. He wished for this area to be a bit more illuminated, but even in the dim lighting Baekhyun looked so fucking delectable. Baekhyun completely bathing in the lewd attention was definitely a plus, the way he was wiggling around both so helpless but calculated, he knew exactly what he was doing.</p><p>"If you wanna be a slut, then I can treat you like one.“ Chanyeol smirked and gripped the boys hair, and pulling his head back roughly and immediately plunged his tongue into the small mouth. Baekhyun whined and moaned. Chanyeol was nothing but rough and raw, wanting to have the little vixen panting under his touch, wanting him out of breath and whining for more at the same time. </p><p>"Please punish me, Officer Park.“, he pleaded as the parted for a moment, then sucking on the elders lips and he could <em>feel</em> Chanyeol smirking against his lips. And who was he to decline such pretty pleas?</p><p>„I‘ll punish you good, don‘t you worry little boy.“ The police Officer promised, hands now wandering along the smaller‘s sides, making him shiver as he explored the mesh fabric that was only teasing him with the promise of the soft skin underneath.<br/>
„You‘re gonna be my good boy now?“ Voice so dark, it had Baekhyun press his legs together in the exact moment Chanyeol was pulling them down, chuckling as a desperate, already hard, little cock was welcoming him. Chanyeol didn‘t bother with releasing the poor little delinquent from his pants, rather liking how they were restricting him right at his ankles, rendering the small thing to be nothing more than his helpless prey.</p><p>It was exactly what Baekhyun wanted, because he felt his little cock twitch in his hand as Chanyeol cupped it, his balls so small perfectly fit in his palm as well. The vixen didn’t even seemed embarrassed about it, rather pleased. Definitely a size kink, Chanyeol thought with a smirk. He tightened his hold, the little slut whining out at the rough squeeze, immediately tilting his head to kiss Chanyeol again, only leading the Officer to squeeze some more. The slight pain welcoming, Baekhyun wiggled against his restraints. Only. For the taller to laugh at him since it wasn‘t working at all. </p><p>His hand would then wander a bit lower, rough hands gripping onto the supple flesh that was Baekhyun‘s thigh. The calloused hands providing such nice friction Baekhyun would push his middle against it and as much as he could, almost riding his hand but Chanyeol wasn‘t that generous yet.<br/>
„Please, Mr… mr… Park.“ Baekhyun pleaded against those unexpectedly plush lips, sounding nothing short but desperate.<br/>
„What is it, baby? Use your words.“ Chanyeol had way too much fun with the needy little babe, would eat all of his desperation filled words up. </p><p>„Please, your hands… m-more…“ Baekhyun had not expected for him to be this needy, but he had waited /so long/ for this so he could simply not hold himself back and be the cocky little vixen he usually was. No, Officer Park Chanyeol was beyond that.</p><p>„You know.“ Chanyeol said, now drawing back just as much so Baekhyun couldn‘t kiss his lips anymore or even feel the soft skin against his.<br/>
„You have put me through so much frustration, I think it is time for me to reclaim that, isn’t it? And you will have to take it.“ It was probably then, that Baekhyun knew what a little troublemaker he really was, for Chanyeol‘s pent up frustration would hit him at once. Not like he was complaining. </p><p>It was torture of the sweetest sort, Baekhyun thought. Chanyeol moved to spread his legs just a bit for him to admire them in the dim light. The pale, smooth skin almost a lightsource of its own in the night. He grinned as he caressed the inside of them a bit, watching his Baekhyun‘s cock jumped in interest, the boy moving to close his legs in reflex, but Chanyeol kept them open with a slap. The little babe jumped with a small whimper, the skin immediately blooming red. Such a pretty sight. He couldn‘t wait to make more of those marks.</p><p>When Chanyeol averted his eyes from those delicious thighs again, Baekhyun was looking up at him, eyes so wide and clouded in lust, lips slightly opened as if wanting to say something. Not like it was the slut‘s place to talk. </p><p>Chanyeol had to admit he <em>really</em> liked having the little vixen like this, at his own mercy. The little thing already so needy and debauched, mouth open and <em>waiting</em>.</p><p>It was just too much fun watching him, leaning over him, watching the smaller‘s eyes widen as Chanyeol roughly pried his lips open and spit inside them. Baekhyun was <em>mewling</em>, knees buckling as he suckled onto the thumb, eagerly swallowing what he was given. Chanyeol found the babe to be shaking a bit too much for what he had done, so he moved back a bit, checking up if he maybe went to far, but when he looked down onto the boy‘s thighs, he was assured it was quite the opposite.<br/>
What was running down the little delinquent‘s thigh was his own cum and Chanyeol couldn’t stiffle his laugh even if he <em>wanted</em> to. </p><p>„Pathetic… well… that is not how I envisioned this to go but this is quite convenient.“ Baekhyun crooked his head in confusion, blush so deep on his face it was even visible in the poor lightning. But his answer was soon given when Chanyeol‘s hand wandered down again, scooping up the proof of his deplorable act and spread it out on his thigh, his free already working on his pants.</p><p>Now this was something Baekhyun had always anticipated. He <em>knew</em> Chanyeol‘s cock was big, the outlines on his, probably unnecessary tight, uniform pants had given him an idea of what the man was packing. And he definitely wasn‘t disappointed. Because when the man revealed himself Baekhyun had to actually gather his thoughts, <em>fuck</em> that was a lot. He could barely cast his eyes away from the gloryness the male in front of him presented, so much so Chanyeol had to roughly pry his head up with the finger inside his mouth. Baekhyun looked up and there was a new sparkle in his eyes. He was /greedy/ now.</p><p>„Will you fuck me now?“ Words nothing more than a pathetic mumble, it made Chanyeol chuckle so deeply it gave Baekhyun actual chills, desperately anticipating his next words.</p><p>„No.“ </p><p>-</p><p>Baekhyun felt like crying, for when he finally got Officer Park wrapped around his little finger, he had definitely not expected him to treat him like /this/. But figures, he had brought that onto himself. He ought to complain, but instead he just melwed and moaned as he watched Chanyeol pushing his cock between his legs only to pull back again. His own cum making it the slide easy for the Officer and it felt both so sweet and bitter at the same time. Having Chanyeol‘s cock so close yet so far at the same time drove him crazy. </p><p>The man‘s rough groans spilling as he had his large hand wrapped around the little thing‘s neck, thumb right where his collarbone started to make sure he stayed in place and could not wiggle, giving him the best pleasure possible.<br/>
The hottest thing was when Chanyeol smiled at him with a smug expression and then tilted his head downwards, spitting on both his cock and his thigh to make the slide easier. It had Baekhyun‘s middle heating up, the wet sounds so /delicious/ in his ears. So fucking filthy.</p><p>Baekhyun whimpered, tugging at his restraints, wanting Chanyeol to do something, /em&gt;anything to give him friction. His cock was so wet and twitching, just as his little pussy, but everything he got /too/ restless and whiny, the Officer just resorted to slap his face, telling him to shut up. And what could he say? It only made the issue worse, for Baekhyun <em>loved</em> the rough treatment, loved the tingling on his cheek. Chanyeol was really not here to play around.</p><p>The roughness, the sloppy slide between his legs that would do /nothing/ for him but would give Chanyeol the taste of the sweetest little thighs in the world, was only adding to his thirst. So he kept begging, kept watching his thighs being fucked by this /large/ cock and kept experiencing the sweet pain of Chanyeol‘s palm against his skin and his mocking tone calling him a <em>whore</em>.</p><p>Baekhyun felt both disappointment and relief washing over him as Chanyeol drew back, his thighs suddenly feeling cold as it was missing the warmth of a warm cock. </p><p>Chanyeol prided himself with good stamina and Baekhyun got to experience exactly that when decided to finally have mercy with the little babe, reaching up to release him from the hook. Only to manhandle him by roughly grasping the mesh shirt and dragging him up the stairs of the veranda, only to shove him onto his knees, the wood digging into his sensitive skin but he was far from caring.<br/>
„You like this, hm? Being shoved around like a little doll?“ Baekhyun could barely nod, for how his face was immediately shoved against Chanyeol‘s cock and the babe eagerly opened his mouth to engulf the length. Not like there was much of a choice but he was not complaining it all. </p><p>The Officer didn‘t think about being gentle in the slightest and, being the cockslut he was, Baekhyun welcomed it, loving the way his throat constricted around the large cock as Chanyeol started to thrust into him. He only barely noticed how Chanyeol discarded of his belt, that contained his gun, just for the sake of the buckle not hitting his cheek or eye. He wanted to teach the little vixen a lesson, not seriously harm him so safety‘s first.<br/>
But that doesn’t mean he could Baekhyun make choke on his cock, right? Especially when he looked so pretty, drool around his mouth and his chin, Baekhyun‘s cuffed little hands coming up to desperately grasped them into Chanyeol‘s pants for leverage.<br/>
The sight was something for the books, cheeks so full of cock and so red with tears of pleasure, the little thing looking up with his big eyes. Almost radiating innocence, if not for the fact that he would release the lewdest little whimpers around his length. Enough for Chanyeol to finally release his load onto the pretty little face, the babe eagerly peeking out his tongue and getting rewarded with some come to swallow for it. </p><p>The Police Officer almost went soft at the little voice, scratchy voice thanking him for his treat, throat sore from getting it abused by something so <em>big</em> and <em>rough</em>. But, thankfully, it was only <em>almost</em>.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When fingering and pleasuring himself while thinking about Officer Park, he would've never thought that he would be this fucking good. The tall man was perfect in every aspect. Now shoved onto the wooden floor of the veranda, he was greeted with the broad frame looming over him, calloused hands gripping his thighs that were still dripping with spit and cum, little cock already hard again. Now they were widely spread, exposing his pussy and Chanyeol wouldn‘t wait to enter the tight heat that was Baekhyun. So he did not spent more thoughts on just /looking/, instead he leaned down to spit onto it, making sure it was all ready for him to breach with his long digits. </p><p>As Chanyeol was truly enjoying probing his little hole, making sure to stretch the little thing properly, Baekhyun noticed the discarded belt right next to him. A shiny gun attached to it and the little vixen smirked. He briefly looked to the large man above him but he was too entranced with his fingers deep down in his pussy to bother looking at his face. Baekhyun smiled cheekily, cuffed hands reaching for the item he desired. It was a lot heavier than he had expected it to be, the handle looking so big in his hands. The cold steel such an arousing sensation as he brought it closer to his face. </p><p>It was the little giggle that snapped Chanyeol out of his occupation. There was a brief moment of surprise upon seeing the little vixen with his gun but it shortly transformed into a new kind of rush mixed with arousal. Seeing Baekhyun look at him with those sinful eyes, tongue tasting the cold steel for he gun as it was pressed against his cheeks was a picture solely made for the gods, he was sure. </p><p>„Mr. Park, does it look good in my hands?“ He asked and Chanyeol could only smirk and nod as he slapped the vixen‘s little cock, having the little body in front of him jump.<br/>
He <em>should</em> be worried, but the sight was just so fucking arousing. But then again, the dumb little boy probably didn‘t even know how to unlock it.</p><p>In fact, it only made Chanyeol wanting to fuck him more, so that was exactly what he did. Sudden movements, so the little babe couldn‘t even begin to think about what was happening to him.</p><p>And that‘s how Baekhyun ended up on his stomach not much later, ass up like a good boy. Chanyeol pinning him against the wood and fucking into his little pussy, his mesh shirt already ripped and his pants thrown away somewhere in the dark. The way Chanyeol moved his hips was punishing, almost like he wanted to pay him back for all the times the boy gave him a headache and Baekhyun was totally here for it. Loved how Chanyeol would occasionally move his head to spit in his mouth and smack his face while fucking him open. Destroying his hole and filling it with cum until it was seeping out again, forcing him to swallow it when he gathered it at his fingers and pushed it down the boy's throat. </p><p>"Such a little cockwhore you are, huh? Wanting to be destroyed so badly that you act up like a little brat but don't worry, I'm gonna make sure you're a good boy from how on.“ Chanyeol by now had him shoved down on the wooden veranda, cuffed hands now behind his back so Chanyeol could use them for leverage to ram in the already abused cunt even harder. </p><p>"You're my good boy now, right?" Baekhyun was too blissed out to answer, cheek pressed against the floor, drool and cum seeping out of his little mouth but Chanyeol wouldn't have any of it. He pulled out and smacked his ass, then his hole and his balls, Baekhyun yelped out in pain and came yet again, how could he not when being used so fucking good. The metal against his back only adding towards the excitement he felt of finally getting his holes used by Officer Park, just like he always wanted. He absolutely /loved/ how Chanyeol just took the power he wanted and made him a brainless little toy for him. </p><p>"Answer, slut.“, his balls were smacked yet again and he cried out.<br/>
"Yes Officer Park!", he half moaned and half whined.<br/>
"I'm your good boy, your whore, your hole to fuck whenever you want!" </p><p>Chanyeol smirked, positively surprised about how obedient the little delinquent could be. Who would have thought all the times the little vixen was getting on his nerves would finally pay off. <em>Maybe</em> there was a way of spending time together outside of patrols after all. </p><p>He was going to have a lot of fun with his new little toy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>